Lean on Me
by sexyoutlaw
Summary: Starts the summer of their junior year. Quinn is broken. Santana is worried and calls on the least likely candidate for help... Faberry  Formally known as Still trying to find the right title lol
1. Dreams

_A/N: Just something that sort of popped into my head while I was working on another fiction and I had to get the idea out of my head before my brain overloaded lol._

She looked at me her eyes filled with something I never expected to see from her, lust.

"Quinn," I stared but before I could say anything she had me pinned to the wall, her lips on mine. I moaned in contentment and Quinn took this chance to slip her tongue into my mouth. I moaned again at the feeling of her tongue touching and teasing mine, the sensation was almost enough to make my knees buckle. We continued to kiss until the need for air forced us to pull apart.

When we pulled apart she stared down at me with a look that could only be described as primal. She grabbed my hand and pulled me to my bed. She pushed me down onto my bed and climbed on top of me pressing her lips against mine again. She pulled back and started tracing her lips against my jaw line. I shivered as she started alternating between biting and sucking at my neck. She reached down and started to pull my sweater off, and that's when the reality of the situation hit me. I grabbed her hands to stop her.

"Quinn what-" I started again before she freed her hand and pressed it to my lips.

"Rachel, I want you. I need to touch you," she told me.

I looked into her eyes searching for the truth and saw nothing but need, longing, passion, and **LOVE**? She kissed me and started pulling at my sweater again. This time I made no move to stop her; I just lifted my arms allowed her to remove it. She then quickly unzipped the side of the skirt I was wearing and removed it. She sat back on my legs and stared down at my body.

"Rachel, you're so beautiful," she said running her hand down my side, "I love-"

I then am awakened by the loud blaring of my alarm. I roll over and stare at the clock it reads 9:00. I silence it and climb out of bed to change my clothes for my daily work out. Being that it's summer I started working out at 9 instead of 6 since I don't have to go to school. I make my way to my IPod dock and turn on my music to begin my work out. I ride on my elliptical for 30 minutes before climbing off and taking a shower. After I finish my shower I make my way to my laptop and open a file marked journal and begin typing.

_Dear Journal,_

_Yet another sex dream about Quinn although this time we didn't get pass the foreplay. Either way I think it's time to talk to my dad. Wish me luck._

_Rachel _


	2. Dad Knows Best

I made my way downstairs. My dad was sitting in the dining room with a cup of coffee and the newspaper. My daddy must have already left for the firm because my dad sat there alone. I went into the kitchen and grabbed the cheerios, soymilk, a spoon, and a bowl and made my way to the dining room. I sat the items across from my father and went around the table and placed a kiss on his head.

"Good morning, Dad," I said as I went and took my place across from him and poured my cereal.

"Good morning, sweetheart. Did you sleep well?" he asked putting down his paper and looking at me.

_This is as good a time as any,_ I thought to myself as I took a bite of her cereal. I swallowed my mouthful. "Dad I've been having these weird dreams," I started. I could practically see him morph into therapist mode.

"What kind of dreams, Rachel?" he asked me.

I felt my face heat up. "Sex dreams about Quinn Fabray," I mumbled to low to hear.

"What was that, Rachel?" he said confused.

"Sex dreams about Quinn Fabray," I said a little louder.

"Oh, I see. Well, Rachel, how long have these dreams been going on?" he asked.

"Since before the babygate incident," I told him.

"Okay. Rach, you know that don't always mean what we think they mean. There could be tons and tons of reasons for these dreams about Quinn. You understand that, right?" he said as he placed a hand on mine. I just nodded and continued to stare at my cereal. "But you're still confused."

I nod again. "I just want to understand so I can move on. The dreams are becoming more frequent, Dad. They used to happen once in a blue moon, but now I'm getting them weekly sometimes daily."

"Can you tell me how you feel about Quinn?" he said staring me down.

I lift my head and look at him before taking a deep breath and saying, "I'm not sure. She has always been like a jigsaw puzzle whose pieces have been scattered and lost. You can't fix it because you can't find all the pieces and the box is missing so you can't figure how the puzzle was supposed to be in the first place. Did you understand that?"

"I think. You're saying she a mystery to those around her, so much of a mystery you're not even sure she knows who she is. Is that right?"

"Yes, in so many words. I kind of want to know that Quinn. You know the one who has been lost for so long."

"Well, baby, that's probably your answer right there. You want to get to know Quinn better and your self-conscience is taking that to the extreme. Nothing to worry about, Sweetheart."

"You're probably right dad. I'm overreacting." I stand a give him a kiss on the cheek before returning to my cereal.

"So, Rach, what you got planned for today?" he asked me.

"Finn and Kurt are throwing a pool party for Glee at their house. I'm going to that. I told Finn last night that I would come early and help set up, so I'm gonna head over there as soon as I finish eating."

"So you're still dating that Finn character?" he said barely hiding his distain.

Finn and I had been dating for a month, ever since he told me he loved me at Regional's. My fathers' did approve of him as a suitor and didn't hesitate to tell me so. "Dad, please, not this again."

"Rachel, he's as dumb as a sack of rocks. Even Noah was smarter than him. You're too good for him, although I do prefer him to Jesse. I'm telling you that kid was closeted."

"Dad, we are not discussing this. You know if you guys are gonna hate all my boyfriends, I'm gonna stop bringing them home."

"Hey, it's not my fault that all of your boyfriends have been douches. You, my love, have horrible taste in men. Maybe you should try batting for the other team to see if you have better luck."

I rolled my eyes at him and continued to eat my cereal. We sat in silence for a moment before he sat down his paper and smiled at me.

"Baby, I have one last question for you," he said to me.

"What's that, Dad?" I asked taking another bite of my cereal.

"Was she good?"

I spit what was in my mouth across the table as he stood and walked out of the room laughing his head off.

_A/N: There's chapter 2. I am just realizing that I didn't put a disclaimer in chapter 1 so I'm doing it now for the rest of this story. I own nothing or else I wouldn't be righting on this site these would be actual episodes on the Fox network. Please R&R._

_P/S: Still trying to think of a title but once I get the plot worked out in my head it should come to me._


	3. Call me

The party had been going on for about 2 hours and I sat at poolside drying off from my game of chicken with Finn, Puck, and Brittany. I often threw glances Quinn's way. She has been looking extremely depressed lately. My heart hurt for her but there was nothing I could do. As much as I wanted to get to know her better she still hates me. Plus I might have neglected to tell my father about the mini crush I've had on her since third grade because who needs him to have more ammo for teasing on me. I run inside and grab a plate of vegetables and a soy burger (I had to pick some up before the party because Finn once again forgot I was vegan). I bit into the burger and smiled. For such a feminine gay guy, Kurt sure knows his way around the grill (although with two gay dads I probably shouldn't buy into stereotypes).

I tart to make my way back outside when my way was blocked by Santana. I back up to allow her to walk past me but she doesn't move she just stands there with her arms crossed staring down at me. When it becomes clear to me that she has no intention of moving I take a deep breath and start talking.

"Santana, I don't know what I've done to upset to this time, but I'm beginning to believe I upset you by just breathing. Whatever reason you're mad with me I would prefer not to have a confrontation at the moment. I would like to enjoy my summer so you can save whatever pent up rage you want to displace with me, I would prefer if you can save it until school starts. It would be greatly appreciated if you can save it until then." I was taking another deep breath to continue my rant when Santana cut in.

"Gosh, Berry, has anyone ever told you that you talk too much?"

"Actually I have heard that many times, but I don't understand where this notion comes from because I believe I talk just enough to drive my point-"

"Damn it, Berry, it was a rhetorical question. Plus you don't talk enough to drive your point you have the tendency to talk around it and by the time you make your point everyone has fallen asleep so they don't even get the point you are trying to make."

"I resent-"

"Berry shut up. I'm not here to talk about your tendencies to talk too much. I came here to talk about something completely different."

"What's that?"

"You have a thing for Quinn."

"What?"

"No use lying about it. Brittany sees you staring at her all the time and B reads people better than anyone I know. So if Britt says you're into them, you are into them."

"I swear to God, Santana, if you mention this to anyone-"

"Hold the hell up. Rachel Fucking Berry is threatening me. Oh my God that is a fucking laugh."

"Okay your right I probably can't do anything to you, but, please, Santana, you can't tell anyone especially Quinn. Don't you ever get tired of torturing me?"

"Look, Berry, you probably won't believe what I'm about to tell you, but I didn't bring this up to torture you with it."

"You didn't?"

"No, I just wanted to confirm B's suspicions before I ask you for a favor."

"A favor?"  
"Yes, a favor. Look I'm worried about Quinn. Contrary to popular belief Quinn is my best friend. She's the closest thing I have to a sister. Sure we are at each other's throats at school and stuff, but that's just to maintain my 'Bitch Persona'. Quinn is the most important thing in the world to me aside from Britt."

"Okay, where do I come in?"

"Well, B believes that you're the one who brought Q back to Glee when word got out that she was Prego. Is that true?"  
"Yes, that's true, but what does that have to do with your favor?"  
"Quinn is broken. There's no other way to describe her. She is far from the Quinn we once knew and will probably never be that Quinn again, but this depressed mess she is now is killing me. She won't talk to anyone about it and we can't even mention Beth or babies in general without her crying and locking herself into the nearest bathroom. Her mom already has AA on her plate and she's at a loss with how to deal with this situation. We, well B and I, were hoping since you have feelings for her and all that you would be willing to talk to Quinn and try to bring her out of this funk she's in.

"What makes you think she'll talk to me? She hates me."

"Look, Quinn doesn't hate you. She listened to you and let you talk her into coming back to glee, and when Brittany tried she nearly bit her head off. I almost had to knock her down a couple of knocthches, literally."

"So you think she'll listen to me now?"

"I don't know, Berry, but we've tried everything else and we having nothing to lose trying you."

"So I'm you're last option?"

"Yes, but please don't let the fact that I came to you last stop you from helping Q. B suggested you first, but I was hoping to avoid this as long as possible. Plus, if you do this I will owe you a favor. Anything you could possibly ask for within my power is yours."  
"I was willing to do it without the favor, but now that it's been offered I'm not going to turn it down. I'll approach Quinn."

"That's all I ask."

"It's good to know you have a heart, Santana."

"Tell anyone and I will destroy you."

With that Santana turned and walked out the door. I followed her out and went and sat back in the chair I had been sitting in before. Just as I was taking another bite of my burger Finn came up to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"What was that about with San? She wasn't teasing you again was she?"

I couldn't exactly tell him that Santana had approached me about my feeling for Quinn so I told the first lie that came into my head.

"She approached me because she wanted me to know how pleasantly surprised she was that my bathing suit wasn't argyle. She said it's good to know that everything I own is argyle."

I heard Santana laugh and I glanced at her and she was looking at me still laughing so I could only assume she heard me. Finn looked at me and shrugged. He kissed my cheek again and dived into the pool. When he jumped in I took the chance to glance at Quinn again. She hadn't moved an inch the whole party. I looked back at Santana again. She was now sitting with Brittany on her lap. She gave me a pointed look and nudged her head towards Quinn. Brittany gave me an encouraging smile and nod. I smiled back and got up and made my way towards Quinn.

I knelt beside her and said, "Hi Quinn."

"What do you want?" she snarled.

"Look I've noticed you haven't been yourself lately, and sometimes people find it easier to talk about problems with people who you're not exactly familiar with so I wanted to let you know I'm here." I told her.

"What makes you think I want to speak to you?"

"Because, Quinn, I'm the closest thing you got to someone who can relate to your situation. I could listen and possibly offer some comfort."

"What makes you think you can offer me comfort?"

"Because I was for all intents and purposes kind of adopted. I can be some insight into your daughter's feelings."

"Look, Berry, I don't want to talk to you or anyone else so why don't you just go piss off."

If I hadn't seen the tears forming in her eyes I would have walked away without another word, but I saw them and could see that even if she wasn't ready to talk now she would need to soon. I spotted her phone beside her and snatched it up. I entered my number and saved it in her phone.

"I've put my number in your phone. Whenever you need me just call. I'll be waiting." Then I stood and walked back to my chair. I shrugged at Santana and lay out. All I can do now is wait and hope she calls.


	4. Just Might Have a Problem

When I got home my dads were in the living room watching TV. They looked up and smiled at me. "Go upstairs, change, and come join us," my daddy told me.

I changed into some sweatpants and a t-shirt and ran downstairs. My dads were on the coach watching SVU. I smiled it was my daddy's favorite show. My daddy was giving me funny looks so I can only assume my dad had talked to him and he was waiting for me to bring it up so he could give his opinion. I figured I'd torture him a bit.

"So have you guys eaten dinner yet?"

"Rachel you know what I want to talk about must you really do this?"

"Okay so dad talked to you about my dreams?"

"Yeah he did. What I want to know is why you didn't tell us before."

"Daddy I didn't even tell my therapist. Do you know how utterly embarrassing it would be to have to go through every detail of the dream so that he could shrink me. Plus I wouldn't know if he was getting off or something gross like that."

"So, she was good," my dad cut in with a smile.

I glared at my dad and him and my daddy started laughing. "See this is why I didn't tell you guys anything. You have to make a joke out of it."

"Okay, okay sorry sweetheart. We'll talk about something else. Your dad told me that you went to Finn and Kurt's pool party today. Tell me about it. Did you have fun?"

"Well Finn forgot I was vegan, again-"

"Rachel, I told you that you can do so much better than that dolt. How hard is it to remember your girlfriend is vegan when she tells you daily?"

"He has a lot of stuff on his mind, Dad. Training camp started last week and he deals with extra pressure of being a quarterback and everything so it's easy for him to forget stuff."

"Rach, you shouldn't make excuses for his stupidity. It's as clear as day to me he is an insensitive jerk who doesn't listen to you."

"Daddy, please."

"Fine, sweetheart, tell us about the rest of it then."

"Okay, well halfway through the party Santana approached me about talking to Quinn."

"Really, about what?"

"Quinn has been depressed lately, and she and Brittany were hoping I could fix it."

"Why you?"

"They're kind of convinced I have some kind of connection with her because I convinced her to come back to Glee that one time."

"It could be true they always did say that a bully has a special connection to his victim."

"I don't think so, but I tried today."

"And?"

"She flipped out on me and left soon after."

"So you're giving up?"

"Not exactly, I put my cell number in her phone. I was hoping when she was ready to talk she would call me."

"Well, sweetheart, I wouldn't get my hopes up to high because you might get a harsh reality."

"I know dad, but-" I was cut off by my phone going off. I looked down at it and it was an unfamiliar number. I picked it up and said hello.

"Berry, be outside your house in 2 minutes." I heard Santana's voice say.

"What why?"

"Because I've been calling Quinn since she left the party, and she hasn't been answering. B and I are worried so we're going to check on her and your coming with us."

"Why do I have to come?"

"Because whatever you said got to her, so you have to make this better. Be outside your house or I'm dragging you out." Then she hung up the phone.

My dad raised his eyebrow at me and asked, "What did Santana want?"

"Apparently I'm going to see Quinn," I said as I stood and got my shoes on.

"Sweetie, they can't force you to go," he told me following me to the door.

"I know, but she's right. If something's wrong with her it is kind of my fault, so I want to fix this. I have to fix this."

"Alright, if you as long as you know what you are getting into, I won't stop you," he said handing me my jacket.

"I just hope she's okay," I said as I ran out to meet Santana's car which had just pulled into the driveway.

_A/N: I really don't like this chapter I don't know it kind of ran with itself and no matter how I pulled the leash it had a mind of its own. So, sorry if it sucks. I'll do better next time._


	5. Comfort

Santana was fuming when Rachel got into the car. "I don't know what you said to her, Treasure Trail, and frankly I don't care, but if something happened to her you are so dead."

"Honestly, Santana, I don't know what I could have possibly said to upset her. I apologize from the bottom of my heart, but if something it's your fault as much as it is mine. I'm owning up to my mistake by coming with you to make sure Quinn is okay but I will not sit ideally by while you threaten my life when I only tried to help at your suggestion."

"She's right, S, it's all of our fault. I just hope that Quinn is okay, and even if she isn't you killing Rachel isn't going to solve any of our problems. Let's just hurry up and get there."

Santana just growled and pulled out of Rachel's driveway. They complete silence. When they pulled up to Quinn's house, Brittany and Santana immediately ran out of the cat and up to the house. Rachel got out of the car and followed quietly. While Santana was banging on the door calling for Quinn, Rachel looked. Glancing in the driveway she noticed that Quinn's car was the only car in the driveway besides Santana's. Brittany must have noticed her looking around because she tapped her shoulder.

"Thursday's are the days for her mother's AA meetings. She won't be home 'til late."

Rachel nodded and turned back to Santana who was still banging on the door calling for Quinn. She tries the door a couple of the times and then goes back to banging.

"Maybe she has a hide-a-key or something," Rachel said.

"Berry, nobody has hide-a-keys anymore," Santana said.

"Well, S, my mom keeps a hide-a-key because I lose mine a lot," Brittany said.

"See, as I said we should look for one because obviously she isn't going to answer the door, and you are going to wake up the neighbors," Rachel said.

"Look, RuPaul, if you want to look for a damn hide-a-key you go ahead. I'm gonna keep banging on this goddamned door until I get into this fucking house," Santana growled.

Rachel rolled her eyes and started looking around the bushes when she spotted a rock that clearly looked fake. _No hide-a-key she says, _Rachel thought to herself. She opened up the rock and took out the key. She unlocked the door and yelled at Santana. Santana turned and Rachel motioned to the door.

"Found the key," Rachel said shaking the fake rock.

"Shut up, Manhands, and move," Santana said shoving her aside and running into the house.

They found Quinn laid across her couch with a half full bottle of vodka in her hand drinking while "Beth" played in the background. Santana immediately grabbed the bottle from her and set it aside.

"B, turn that off and get rid of that bottle. Q, what the hell are you thinking? Where the hell did you get this?" Santana asked.

"Mom is a recovering alcoholic. Every alcoholic, recovering or not, always keeps a stash," she slurred.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Why would you drink half a bottle of vodka?"

At this Quinn busted into tears. "I just gave her up. Like a fruitcake at Christmas time. I wasn't even going to give her a name."

She sobs into Santana's shoulder. Tears had begun to fall down Brittany's face, too. Santana was beginning to feel uncomfortable. She began patting Quinn's head awkwardly. She glared at Rachel and mouthed 'Do something, Stubbles'. Rachel looked panicked. Unsure what to do she did the only thing that came naturally to her, she sung. She approached Quinn and Santana and begun to sing.

_No Mountains too high, for you to climb  
All you have to do is have some climbing faith, oh yeah_

Quinn immediately began to calm down. Seeing how it was calming Quinn, Santana jumped in where Rachel had stopped.

_No rivers too wide, for you to make it across  
All you have to do is believe it when you pray_

Rachel had sat at Quinn's other side and began rubbing her back. Brittany sat at Quinn's knees, rested her head on them, and picked up where Santana left off.

_And then you will see, the morning will come  
And everyday will be bright as the sun  
All of your fears cast them on me  
I just want you to see..._

All three of them came in on the chorus.

_I'll be your cloud up in the sky  
I'll be your shoulder when you cry  
I'll hear your voices when you call me  
I am your angel  
And when all hope is gone, I'm here  
No matter how far you are, I'm near  
It makes no difference who you are  
I am your angel  
I'm your angel_

Santana had begun to feel a bit more comfortable comforting Quinn. She ran her fingers through her hair and started the next verse.

_I saw the teardrops, and I heard you cry  
All you need is time, seek me and you shall find_

Brittany came in next.

_You have everything and you're still lonely  
It doesn't have to be this way, let me show you a better day_

Quinn's sobs had turned into whimpers. Santana continued to run her fingers through her hair and Rachel kept rubbing her back. Rachel started singing the next part.

_And then you will see, the morning will come  
And all of your days will be bright as the sun  
So all of your fears, just cast them on me  
How can I make you see..._

I'll be your cloud up in the sky  
I'll be your shoulder when you cry  
I'll hear your voices when you call me  
I am your angel  
And when all hope is gone, I'm here  
No matter how far you are, I'm near  
It makes no difference who you are  
I am your angel  
I'm your angel

After they finished that verse Brittany looked up at Quinn and whispered, "I think she's asleep."

Santana stopped stroking Quinn's hair and looked down at her and said, "I think she is. What are we gonna do with her? We can't let her mother see her like this, and I can't take her to my house if my mom sees her she will tell Quinn's mom. God she smells like a bar."

Brittany stood and took a whiff. "You're right she does. We can't take her to my house. My little sister already has enough blackmail from hen she caught us in my mother's bed."

"Okay, first of all, ewww, your mom's bed. Second, we can take her back to my house. My parents won't ask too many questions and they can't snitch because they don't know her mom. It's the best situation for her.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Treasure Trail is right. Come on, Britt, I need you to lift up. We have to get Quinn out of here before her mom gets home," Santana said.

Santana was surprisingly strong for someone of her size. She lifted Quinn up and carried her toward the door. Brittany opened the front door so Quinn could carry her out. Rachel rushed past her so she could open the back door of the car.

They drove silently to the Berry residence with Quinn leaning on Rachel. When they arrived at Rachel's house she could see that the light was still on so her dads were still awake. Santana lifted Quinn up and carried her up the Berry's front steps. Her dads met them at the front door. Looking down at Quinn. Rachel's dad immediately took her from Santana's arms. Her daddy smelled her and looked at Rachel.

"Sweetheart, is she drunk?" he asked.

"Quite possibly, Daddy. Dad would you mind taking her up to my room?"

Her dad nodded and carried Quinn up the stairs. "Have all of you been drinking?"

"No, Dad, just her. We found her like that when we got to her house."

He carried her into Rachel's room and laid her on the bed. "Well as long as none of ya'll have been drinking we'll leave ya'll to take care of her."

"Okay, thank you, Dad. Bye Daddy," she called after them as they left the room. She turned back to Santana who was looking around her room with Brittany.

"God, this is just as I expected it to look."

"Are you two staying?"

"No, actually me and Britt got plans, but I need you to keep an eye on her. Don't let her out of your sight for a second. If she goes to the bathroom you better be able to tell me how she wiped. I don't want her to hurt herself."

"okay, ewww. Do you really think she'll hurt herself?"

"the Quinn I know wouldn't, but I don't about this emo Quinn."

"Fine, I'll watch her."

"You better, Berry, because if anything happens to her it's your head. We will pick her up in the morning," Santana said as she walked out of the room.

"She means thank you," Brittany said giving her a hug and following Santana out.

"Looks like it's just you and me," she said looking down at the drunken mess that was Quinn. She grabbed her blanket off the edge of her bed and the pillow that Quinn wasn't on, laid on the floor, and went to sleep.


	6. Opening up

Quinn woke up with her head pounding. She sat up and tried to open her eyes to look around when she felt a shooting pain in her head. She let out a load moan and crashed back down into the pillow.

"Quinn?" she heard a voice say.

Her eyes shot open when she recognized the voice. That's when she realized she was not in her room or her house for that matter. She sat up and looked around despite the pain in her head.

"Berry, where the hell am I, and why are you here?"

"You're in my room, and the answer to the second question is pretty much the same as the first."

"Why am I here?"

"Well, when you stormed out of the party, Santana and Brittany were extremely worried because you weren't answering your phone, so Santana came and picked me up and we came to check on you."

"They picked you up? Why?"

"Santana blamed me for you freaking out because it happened after I talked to you and she threatened my life if I didn't fix things."

"Sounds like her."

"Yeah we found you completely wasted on your couch. Do you remember last night?"

"Yeah, kinda. I freaked and you guys sung to calm me down. After that it's pretty much a blur."

"It's probably because you passed out. We didn't want your mother to see you like this. We couldn't take you to Santana's because your moms know each other. We couldn't take you to Brittany's because something about her sister blackmailing her because she caught her and Santana in her mother's bed."

"Oh, yeah, I remember that."

"You were there?"

"I was, but not how you're thinking. There was a Cheerio sleepover. All of the rooms were full and they couldn't find anywhere to have 'sexy times' as Brittany refers to them, so they ended up in Brittany's mother's room and her 13 year old sister walked in on them. She went around the rest of the night talking about being scarred for life, poor girl. I know how she feels. I walked in on them once and it made me think twice about walking into any room with a closed door. They are like rabbits I swear."

Rachel laughed and Quinn joined in. "So are they like together or something."

"Or something, according to Santana sex is not dating although I believe Brittany wants to be."

"I see."

"So, enough about Brittana. How about you finish telling me how I got here."

"Wait, Brittana?"

"That's what we called them in Cheerios. You know it's a mash-up of their names, kind of like Brangelina."

"Oh, it makes sense."

"Yeah, so story?"

"Well after eliminating Santana's and Brittany's houses mine was the only one left. So we drove here and my daddy carried you up the stairs and laid you on my bed."

"Your daddy? Did he know I was drunk?"

"Yes, but don't worry, he won't say anything. The most you will probably get is a drinking is bad especially if you're underage, and he'll threaten to tell your mother if he catches you drinking again. Probably an empty threat, but I can't be sure. He really is a softy."

"How do you know?"

"He caught my cousin once. You'll be fine."

"My head is killing me."

"We can go downstairs and get you some Advil to relieve your headache."

"I would but I can't face your daddy just yet. Can't you go get it?"

"I would, but Santana said I'm not to leave your side for anything. She even went as far as to say that if you go to the bathroom I need to be able to tell her which way you wiped."

"Gross."

"I thought so, too."

"Just so you know I'm not letting you follow me to the restroom."

"Dully noted, but you should really take that up with Santana because I'm not going suffer her wrath."

"So it's safe to say neither of us are going to get me the Advil?"

"Well if you're not, I'm not."

"So you will leave me here to suffer in agony?"

"Agony, Quinn, really? And they tell me I'm a drama queen."

"Please, Rachel?"

"Do you realize that's the first time since we were five that you called me by my real name?"

"Is that enough to make you get me some Advil?"

"An autographed copy of Funny Girl sign by Barbra Streisand wouldn't make me willing to suffer Santana's wrath."

"Wimp."

"Calling me a wimp is not going to go get your Advil."

"Well I tried."

"That you did."

"So, Rachel, why are you on the floor?"

"Because I can't leave you and you are on the bed."

"You can come up here, too, if you want. I'm willing to share."

"Really, that's quite chivalrous of you Quinn."

"Not really. It's your bed."

"Yes, but you are willingly sharing it with me which you don't have to do. That makes you chivalrous."

"Whatever, Berry, are you coming up or not?"

"I'm coming." Rachel got up, grabbed her pillow and blanket, and slid onto the bed next to Quinn. Quinn smiled at her and Rachel smiled back.

"I should thank you."

"For what exactly?"

"For last night, you didn't have to come. You were quite chivalrous yourself."

"If I didn't Santana probably would have killed me."

"You're probably right."

They both started laughing. While they were laughing there was a knock on the door and Rachel's father entered the room with a large tray. "I come baring gifts," he said sitting the tray on Rachel's beside table and sitting on the edge of the bed, "You look really happy for someone who is probably suffering from a killer hangover."

"Well, your daughter is good company.

" "That she is. Leon Berry, I'm Rachel's daddy," he said offering her his hand.

"Quinn Fabray," she said taking his hand and shaking it.

"Quinn you say. You are the one who Rachel has been-"

"Daddy, you said you brought us something," Rachel cut in with wide eyes.

Rachel's dad laughed, and picked up the tray and sat it in his lap. "For Quinn I brought a banana, a bottle of water, and some Advil to remedy your hangover."

"How is a banana going to help her hangover?"

"Alcohol depletes the body's potassium which causes your headache. Eating the banana will build it up and stop her headache a little faster."

"Thank you Mr. Berry," she said immediately taking the bottle of water and pills.

"You're welcome; Quinn, but I must tell you I am disappointed that I have to deliver this remedy to someone of your age."

"I understand, Mr. Berry, and I apologize. I can promise you it won't happen again."

"I'll hold you to that, and in exchange your mother will hear nothing from me."

Quinn smiled, took the banana, and began to eat it. "Thanks, so what did you bring Rachel?"

"Oh, yes. For you, Sweetheart, I have a bowl of fruit and your pills."

"Pills? Berry, what are you taking pills for?"

"They're vitamins. My dads made me start supplementing when I became a vegan."

"Makes sense if you didn't you would be missing out on some essential vitamins. You would look like those weird yellow supper skinny vegans you see all over the place. That look wouldn't suit you."

"Thank you, I think."

"I just like you the way you are that's all."

Rachel smiled. Her father looked at the two of them with a strange smile on his face. Then he turned to Quinn and said, "If you are hungry I could get you some breakfast. You probably didn't get to eat last night."

"You're right, but I don't want to impose on you."

"You wouldn't be imposing on me, I don't cook. You would be imposing on Zachariah and who really cares about imposing on him."

"Zachariah?"

"He's my dad."

"Yes, and breakfast happens to be the only meal he can cook. It would be rude for you to deprive him of his only chance to do so. With that being said would you like breakfast?"

"Well, I wouldn't want to be rude."

"Well there you have it. I'll get Zachariah on it immediately. Bacon, eggs, and toast sound good to you?"

"That sounds perfect, Mr. Berry, thank you." "How do you like your eggs?"

"Scrambled with cheese, please."

"Just like Rachel used to take them. I'll be back when it's finished," he said handing the tray to Rachel and standing up and leaving.

When he was gone Quinn turned to Rachel, "Your daddy is really nice."

"Yeah, he is."

"He shouldn't be, at least not to me. I really don't deserve it from any of you."

"Why wouldn't you?"

"Because I tortured you for most of your life. I have been evil to you. I'm the reason you got slushied almost every day of your high school life. You should hate me."

"I don't hate you. I couldn't hate anyone. It's really not in me. Plus you've changed, and I consider you a friend even if you don't consider me one."

"After all you have done for me I would have to be a complete bitch not to consider you a friend."

"And?"

"Are you implying something, Berry?"

"No, I think you made the implication that you were a bitch if you didn't consider me a friend, but you never said if you considered me a friend or not. So it is only natural for me to wonder if you consider me a friend, or you will accept the title of bitch."

"For some reason I find it odd that you can actually say the word bitch. I don't really picture you for the cursing type."

"I find it odd how you seem to be completely avoiding the subject at hand, so I am going to ask straight out. Are we friends or not, Quinn?"

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, Rachel. Of course we're friends."

"Let's leave my panties out of this, and I am glad we're friends."

"I'm glad we're friends, too, Berry," Quinn said throwing her arms around Rachel and pulling her into a hug. Rachel felt her heartbeat pick up as she hugged her back. Her head buzzed with confusion, but when Quinn pulled back to look at her she forced a quick smile. Just then there was another knock on the door and both of Rachel's dads came in smiling.

"I hear someone in here is hungry," Zachariah said coming in holding up a plate of food.

"Well that will be the both of us because I have yet to eat my fruit. Quinn has been talking to me, and preventing me from eating."

"You can't blame me for you not eating."

"You did start the conversation that kept me from eating."

"You continued it."

"Girls, this could go on forever, so let all agree it was Rachel's fault and move on," Zachariah said winking at Quinn.

"Dad! I can't believe you are taking her side over mine."

"Well, she is the guest, and will be critiquing my cooking really soon, so I figured I should play nice."

"Haha, I get precedence," she said sticking her tongue out at Rachel.

"Shut up, and eat your food, Fabray," Rachel grumbled crossing her arms and pouting.

"Aww, Ray, don't pout. I'm sure next time there won't be food involved, and he'll let you win," she said hugging Rachel.

Rachel couldn't help but smile at the hug and impromptu nickname. She stopped pouting, hugged Quinn back and said, "That would be fine, but unlike you I don't need my dad's help to win an argument between us."

"Ouch, Rachel is feeling a bit snippy," Quinn said laughing.

Rachel laughed with her and both of her fathers smile at their playful banter. Zachariah approach them and handed Quinn her food and said, "You should really eat this before it gets cold, and you won't be able to tell me how wonderful it is."

"Thank you, Mr. Berry," she said taking the food.

"Calling us both Mr. Berry can start to get confusing, so you should call me Zachariah and him Mr. Berry since he is the old one," he said throwing a sly smile at his husband.

"I know you didn't just call me old," Leon said throwing his husband a dirty look.

"If the shoe fit wear it," Zachariah shot back.

"You know what; I'm going to ignore your childishness today because we have a guest. Quinn if you would like you can call me Leon."

"I will. Thank you, Leon."

"Quinn, you realize if you try your food and tell my dad how good it is we can get rid of them right?" Rachel whispered to her.

"Aww, come on, Ray, I like your fathers," Quinn said smiling.

"Are you trying to get rid of us, Sweetheart?" Leon asked.

"I would be, but I have an uncooperative coconspirator," Rachel said throwing Quinn a look.

"Well, Quinn, just try the food and we are gone," Zachariah told her.

"That's what I said," Rachel grumbled pouting again.

"Well, if only to appease the baby over there I'll try the food," Quinn said ignoring Rachel sneering at her and taking a bite of her eggs. "Wow, Zachariah, this really is good. Much better than when my mom attempts to cook breakfast," she said as she picked up a piece of bacon and began to eat it.

"Well, Quinn, if ever you want to escape your mom's cooking you are welcome here," Zachariah said moving towards the door with Leon in hand. "You girls have fun, and we will see you later."

"Okay. Bye Leon. Bye Zachariah." Quinn said as they closed the door.

When they left the girls could hear a muffled voice say, "She said bye to me first that means she likes me better," which caused both girls to laugh.

"Your dads are great," Quinn said smiling.

"Yeah, as annoying as they are, I wouldn't trade them for anything in the world," Rachel responded as she picked up the bowl and started eating her fruit.

They both ate in silence until Quinn stopped looked at Rachel and said, "My parents could never joke like that. They barely talked to each other at all."

The air in the room took a sudden change to seriousness, and Rachel took her hand, placed it on top of Quinn's and said, "I'm here if you want to talk."

Quinn turned her hand over and gripped Rachel's. "Thanks, Ray."

"That's what friends are for, right?"

"Right." Quinn said squeezing Rachel's hand and letting it go. She turned away and they began to eat some more. When Quinn finished she sat her plate on the side table and looked at Rachel again. "Do you hate your mom?"

"Well as I told you it's kind of impossible for me to hate someone, but I get what you mean. No I don't. I hate that she replaced me. I hate that she wants nothing to do with me, but I don't hate her."

"I am sorry for helping her replace you."

"You did what's best for Beth, and I can't blame you for that."

"But I didn't consider how you would feel about that. I didn't consider you at all. I apologize to you from the bottom of my heart."

"It's okay, Quinn. I forgive you."

"That means a lot to me, thank you. I can go see her if I want."

"Who, Beth?"

"Yeah, Puck pushed for an open adoption, and Shelby let him have it. Beth won't find out we are her parents until she is sixteen, but we can visit her all we want."

"Do you want to go see her?"

"I do, but I don't think I can handle it alone."

"Why not ask Brittany, Santana, or Noah to go with you?"

"Santana is really uncomfortable with the whole comforting thing. I'm surprised she managed last night. Brittany tends to start crying when I do, and two blubbering fools trying to comfort each other won't do anyone any good, and Puck is the last person I will turn to for comfort."

"I could with you if you want."

"With all the drama you are going through with Shelby? I couldn't ask you to do that."

"You aren't asking, I'm offering, and I wouldn't offer if I didn't think I could handle it."

"That would be really awesome if you would do that for me."

"So it's settled we are going to see your daughter together. When do you want to go?"

"Well as they say there is no time like the present. Why not today?

" "Well today is fine with me. Santana said she would be picking you up this morning, so when she does you can go home and shower and change because you still kind of smell like a bar. No offense. Then you can come pick me up and we can go to Shelby's from here."

"That sounds good. I'm kind of tired mind if I catch some more sleep before Santana gets here?"

"Yeah sure no problem. Do you mind if I take the rest of your water so I can take my vitamins. My dad kind of forgot to bring me some."

"It's all yours."

Rachel set the tray on the floor and took the water from Quinn. She took her vitamins quickly and drank the rest of the water. When she finished she offered some of her blanket to Quinn. Quinn smiled at her and quickly slid closer so they could share the blanket. She threw her arm around Rachel's waist and snuggled closer. Rachel did the same and placed a soft kiss on Quinn's forehead before they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_A/N: Wow. That was the longest chapter I have ever written, and I'm quite proud of it if I do say so myself. Please don't be shy and let me know how ya'll feel hate it or love it._

_P/S: Did anyone here next episode of glee Brittany and Santana are supposed to kiss. Fingers crossed. But it is 4 a.m. here so I am going to walk back to my dorm and catch some z's while I still can. Love you all and oh yeah thanks to all that added this story to their favorites, alerted or reviewed. Can't wait to hear from ya'll._

_PPS: I figured out how to do line breaks the excitement overwhelms me, but then again it could just be exhaustion either way I'm smiling;)  
_

_~Outlaw~_


	7. Just a Filler

Rachel and Quinn were still asleep when Santana and Brittany showed up to pick Quinn up. When they knocked on the door Leon called up the stairs but when he got no answer he just sent the girls up the stairs to see what was up. When they got to Rachel's room and saw Rachel and Quinn curled up together, Brittany smiled at how sweet they looked, but Santana pretended to gag.

"Tubbers, Berry, get up and stop looking so vomit inducing," Santana said shaking them.

They both sat up, but Quinn looked extremely confused at Santana. Rachel, seeing the confused look on her face, tapped her shoulder and asked, "Is there something wrong, Quinn?"

"She called me Tubbers," Quinn said looking even more confused.

"Okay, it may just be me, but I've come to believe that that's just Santana being Santana," Rachel said looking at Quinn like she was crazy.

"It is," Brittany put in.

"I know, but she called me Tubbers and you Berry," Quinn said a matter of factly.

"You're right. She did. Why?" she said looking at Santana.

"I just thought it would be extremely rude to call you a derogatory name in your own house," Santana said shrugging like it was no big deal.

"Santana being polite?" Rachel said looking at Quinn. They stared at each other for a moment before they both busted out laughing.

Out of nowhere Brittany jumped into Quinn's lap and started hugging her. "Quinn you're laughing again. I missed your laugh. Are you better?"

"Yeah, Britt, I'm better," she said hugging Quinn back and smiling.

"Yay!" she said letting go of Quinn and jumping onto Rachel and hugging her. "I knew you could fix her. Thank you."

"No problem, Brittany," Rachel said a bit surprised.

"Come on, B, I think you're scaring her," Santana said reaching for Brittany. "Juno, get out of bed with your girlfriend and let's get out of here. I don't have all day."

"Shut up, Santana," Quinn said getting out of bed. Turning to Rachel she reached out, hugged her, and said, "I'll see you later, Ray?"

"Yeah, of course, and make sure you take a really long shower," Rachel said fanning her face. Quinn just stuck out her tongue at her and walked out of the room.

"B, go with Q. I need to talk to Berry." Santana told Brittany.

"Okay, S," she said kissing her on the cheek and walking out of the room.

"So, you and Quinn are friends now?"

"I guess."

"So, am I to assume that you fixed the emo situation?"

"I'm working on it."

"Well, at least she's laughing now. You did well. Thanks, Rachel," she said quickly leaving the room.

Rachel was left sitting alone on her bed alone thinking, _Quinn is my friend and Santana called me by my real name. Somewhere in the world pigs are flying.

* * *

_

Santana, Brittany, and Quinn were in the car on their way to Quinn's house. "So you and Manhands are friends now."

"Don't call her that," Quinn said.

"You made up the name, Quinn," Santana told her.

"I don't care. Just don't call her that," Quinn responded.

"Whatever. Did you consider coaches offer?" Santana asked.

"I'm not sure if I want to be a Cheerio again," Quinn told her.

"You should really consider it. Coach is letting you back without punishing you, and she is giving you the head cheerleader position back. You keep her waiting she might decide to make you do suicides 'til you puke when you come back," Santana told her.

"I'll decide soon, Santana. Drop it," Quinn grumbled.

"Whatever, Q. After you shower do you want to come to the mall?" Santana asked.

"Actually Rachel and I are doing something. We can meet you after though," Quinn said.

"Just because you're friends with Man-"

"Santana!"

"Fine, Berry, doesn't mean we should be forced to hang out with her," she said.

"I think that it would be fun to go to the mall with Rachel. Maybe she will even let us dress her up. You always said she needed to fix her wardrobe. We can give her an entire makeover," Brittany said clapping.

"Fine, you can bring Berry to the mall when you finish whatever you are doing, but if she comes she lets Brittany do her makeover thing," Santana growled.

"I'll tell her," Quinn said laughing at how whipped Santana was. They pulled up to Quinn's house and Quinn jumped out of the car. "I'll see you, later."

She ran into the house and up the stairs. "Quinn, is that you?" she heard he mom call.

"Yeah, mom, I really stink so I'm going to go upstairs and take a shower. I'll talk to you when I get out," she said running up the stairs before her mom could smell her. She took a thirty minute shower and got dressed. She came down the stairs and found her mom sitting on the living room couch. She kissed her mom on the cheek. "Hey, mom."

"Hey, Quinnie. I called you last night, but you didn't answer your phone. I was extremely worried about you," Quinn's mom told her.

"I'm sorry, mom. I left it when Santana came to pick me up. I staid and Rachel's house last night," Quinn told her.

"Rachel?"

"The lead singer from the glee club."

"Oh, she is such an incredible singer."

"Yeah she is. I am going to pick her up now. We are going to visit her mother, and then we will probably be meeting Santana and Brittany at the mall."

"Oh, okay, have fun, and take your phone this time."

"No problem, mom," she said grabbing her keys and phone off the counter.

* * *

Zachariah answered the door when Quinn arrived. "Well, if it isn't my favorite hangover victim."

"Hey, Zachariah, how are you?"

"I'm well and you?"

"I can't complain. So where is everyone?"

"Leon had to go into the office and Rachel is upstairs getting dressed. Speaking of Rachel she told me what you guys are planning on doing today. I'm not sure if I'm okay with this."

"I understand your concerns, Zachariah, and even though Rachel is coming to comfort me and make sure I'm okay, I will watch her back. I know the situation with Shelby, and I'll be there if she needs me."

"That's what I wanted to hear, so if my daughter comes home in tears I hold you personally responsible."

"You can count on me."

Just then Rachel came down the stairs in her usual argyle and animal print sweater. "Ready to go," she said smiling.

"Oh, by the way, if you are willing to allow Brittany to give you a makeover then Santana wants us to meet her at the mall when we finish with Beth," Quinn said.

"And the makeover consists of?" Rachel asked.

"Just wardrobe I think," Quinn shrugged.

Zachariah's eyes lit up. "That sounds like a great idea."

"I get it dad, you don't like my clothes," Rachel said rolling her eyes.

"No, it's not that I just think a little change is good for anybody. Here take my credit card, and have a little fun," he said handing her his card.

"It will make Brittany really happy," Quinn coaxed.

"Fine," she said taking the card from her father and kissing him on the cheek.

"Bye, Zachariah," Quinn called over her shoulder as she pulled Rachel out of the door.

When they got to Quinn's car they just sat there without Quinn starting the car. "What's wrong Quinn? Do you know where you're going?"

"Yeah, I've been there a couple of times, but I couldn't work up the courage to go in."

"Then what's wrong?"

"What do I say to Beth when I get there?"

"Well, being that Beth is only a baby and probably won't understand you anyway you can pretty much say anything."

"Rachel!"

"Okay, I'm sorry, but my solution to pretty much any problem is singing. Why don't you sing Beth a song?"

"Rachel, you are a genius."

"I always hoped my genius would be recognized. So you like the idea?"

"Yes and I know the perfect song."

"That's good. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go," she said put the car in drive and pulling away.

* * *

_A/N: I figured this would be a good place to stop. Next chapter Rachel and Shelby talk, and we see what Quinn sings to Beth. PLEASE REVIEW._


	8. Reconciliation

When Quinn pulled up to Shelby's house Rachel felt a knot form in her stomach. She hadn't seen Shelby since the last time she rejected her at Regional's. She wasn't sure what to expect from seeing her today she just hoped that there would be minimal drama for Quinn's sake. She looked at Quinn and could she was as nervous as she was although for a totally different reason. This was the first time Quinn had seen Beth since the day she was born. She looked at Rachel and shot her a nervous smile. Rachel smiled back and gave her hand a squeeze.

"Are you ready?" Rachel asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Quinn sighed.

Rachel nodded and they both got out of the car. They walked onto the porch and stood in front of the door. After standing there for about three minutes Rachel looked at Quinn. "Are you going to knock?" she asked.

"I don't know if I can," Quinn told her honestly.

"I'm going to do it for you if that's okay," Rachel said. When Quinn nodded Rachel knocked on the door.

"Coming," they heard a voice call from inside. There was a shuffle and the door was opened. When Shelby opened the door there was a look of surprise registered on her face then confusion. "Rachel? Quinn? What are you guys doing here?"

"I thought today was a good day to come see Beth. Oh my God I should have called first. I shouldn't have just shown up like this. I'm going to go," Quinn said turning to walk away.

"Quinn, stop," Rachel said grabbing her arm. "Shelby didn't say you couldn't see her. Give her a chance to talk."

Shelby's throat constricted at hearing Rachel call her by her first name. She cleared her throat and said, "Of course it's fine if she wants to see her. She actually just woke up from her nap. She's in the bassinet in the living room. Come in."

"If that's okay I would love to," Quinn said still a little nervous. Rachel took her hand and squeezed it. Quinn smiled at her and not letting go of her hand walked into the house.

"This way," Shelby said leading into the living room. Letting go of her hand Rachel pushed Quinn towards the bassinet. Quinn looked down into the bassinet Quinn saw a pair of blue eyes looking back at her. Beth reached her arms up and Quinn went to pick her up but paused and looked back at Shelby. Shelby nodded to her and said, "You can pick her up if you want."

Quinn smiled and lifted Beth into her arm. Beth smiled at her and Quinn felt a tear come to her eye. Quinn looked at Rachel and said, "Go ahead, Quinn. I'm sure you have her full attention. She's pretty much a captive audience."

Quinn rolled her eyes and looked at Beth again. She smiled and started talking, "Hey, Beth. I'm Quinn your mother. Rachel said that since you're a baby you can't understand what I am saying, but she doesn't realize is how smart us Fabray's are. I'm sure you understand every word I'm saying right now." Beth let out a small giggle. "See I knew it. Rachel has a real big thing for music, and she thinks that there is a song for any situation. She suggested I sing to you and I thought it was a nice idea. Yeah she does have those sometimes." Rachel huffed and Quinn smiled wider. "This is a song that my mother used to sing to me when I was little when everything was less complicated and she still sang. It used to always cheer me up when she would sing it to me, and since the song is so special to me it's only right you hear it."

She went ant sat on the couch with Beth and began to sing.

_I hope you never lose your sense of wonder  
You get your fill to eat  
But always keep that hunger  
May you never take one single breath for granted  
God forbid love ever leave you empty handed  
I hope you still feel small  
When you stand beside the ocean  
Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens  
Promise me that you'll give fate a fighting chance_

_And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance  
I hope you dance  
I hope you dance_

_I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance  
Never settle for the path of least resistance  
Living might mean taking chances  
But they're worth taking  
Lovin' might be a mistake  
But it's worth making  
Don't let some hell bent heart  
Leave you bitter  
When you come close to selling out  
Reconsider  
Give the heavens above  
More than just a passing glance_

_And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance  
I hope you dance_

_I hope you dance  
I hope you dance  
I hope you dance_

_I hope you still feel small  
When you stand beside the ocean  
Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens  
Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance_

_And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance  
Dance  
I hope you dance  
I hope you dance_

_I hope you dance_

While she had been singing Rachel had come and sit beside her. She hadn't realized but while she was crying until Rachel handed her a tissue. She smiled at her and whispered in her ear, "You did great, Quinn."

Quinn smiled at her and said, "What I wasn't occasionally sharp?"

Rachel shrugged and was about to say something when Shelby called, "Rachel." Rachel turned and looked at Shelby with her eyebrows furrowed. "Do you think we can talk?" Shelby continued.

Rachel looked at Quinn. Looking in her eyes Quinn could tell that Rachel wanted the closure she could get from talking to her mother. Rachel turned back to Shelby and said, "I came here as a support system for Quinn. I can't just leave her alone."

"Don't worry about me, Ray. It's not as emotional as I thought it would be. I'll be fine while you talk to Shelby," Quinn told her. "I'll be here when you're done."

Rachel nodded knowing the meaning behind her word, and followed Shelby into the hallway. Shelby was extremely nervous. Shelby had practiced this conversation over and over in her head, but for all the practicing she did not expect to be having this conversation this soon. When she saw Rachel standing with Quinn on her doorstep, she took it as a sign that this conversation was meant to happen sooner rather than later. Although since the conversation she had practiced in her head had started under completely different circumstances, she was lost on how to start this one.

"So, I didn't know you, and Quinn were close."

"Shelby, did you really call me out here to talk about my relationship with Quinn?"

"So, I'm Shelby now."

"Well I don't know what else to call you. You've made it clear you don't want to be my mom."

"You're right. I did, but I was wrong."

"Wrong?"

"Yes, I was very wrong. I've had some time to do some serious soul-searching since you walked out of the green room that day, and I realized some things. It was selfish of me to insert myself into your life the way that I did, but it was even more selfish of me to walk out of it. The whole time I was thinking about myself and I didn't even take the time to consider you. You are a teenage girl who is probably going through so much, and you need to be able to talk to your mother about it because no matter how gay your dads are there are some things it's better to talk to a woman about."

"Yeah, I know, you should have seen how my daddy freaked out when I got my first period. That was one for the books."

"See, that's why you need me, for moments like those. I have a new job."

"Really, where?"

"I am the new theatre teacher at your school, and also if it's okay with you the new glee co-director."

"I don't understand I thought you were through coaching."

"Like I said, I was thinking about myself. I'm now putting your interest before my own. You wanted me to help coach your glee team; I called in some favors to make that happen. I want to be close to you, Rachel, and learn everything about you."

"What about Beth? How are you going to take care of her, and teach?"

"Beth will be about six months when I start teaching again, and my sister will be able to look after her."

"You have a sister?"

"Yes, and I want you to meet her. I want you to meet all my family. I want to start over if at all possible."

"I'd like that," Rachel said as she stuck out her hand. "Hi, I'm Rachel Berry. I'm your daughter."

Shelby smiled, reached out, grabbed her hand, pulled her into a hug, and whispered into her hair, "Hi Rachel, I'm your mom."

Rachel was overwhelmed with emotion as she gripped her mother. She knew this moment was going down as one of the happiest moments of her life. Tears rolled down her face, but she knew that in her mom's arms everything was going to be okay.

* * *

_A/N: So Quinn has seen Beth. Rachel and Shelby have reconciled. Just as it should be. Next Chapter: Shelby has a proposition for Rachel to consider, and maybe the mall scene. Review because __**I need reviews to breath.**_


	9. Decisions

Shelby pulled back from the hug and looked down at Rachel. They smiled at each other and hugged again. "Rachel, there is something I wanted to discuss with you if that's okay," Shelby told her.

"Okay, what is it?"

"Come upstairs I want to show you something."

Shelby took her hand and led her up the stairs. She led her towards a room in the corner. She opened the door and they entered the room. Rachel looked around the room and it looked much like her room back home.

"Do you like it?"

"It reminds me of my room back home."

"My mom sent me my old bedroom set. This is my room when I was a teenager."

"That is interesting, but why are you showing me this?"

"Well I was hoping if you wanted to that maybe some during the school year maybe you can stay with me. I set this up for you in hopes that you will say yes."

"You want me to stay with you during school?"

"Yes, like I said, I want to get to know you and spend time with you. What better way to do that then for you to stay with me?"

"Although that's true, I don't know how that will work out."

"We can have a trial period maybe you can stay with me some this summer."

"I'll have to take this into consideration, and if I do decide I want to do this we would have to talk to my fathers about this."

"Well, that's fine. I just think it's great that you are going to consider this."

Rachel smiled and nodded. They both left to the room and walked down the stairs. They reentered the living room to find Quinn returning Beth to her bassinet. Quinn turned when they came in. "She just went to sleep. Thanks for letting me see her. If you're ready Rachel I'm ready to go."

"Yeah, I'm ready," she turned to Shelby and smiled, "I'm glad we got a chance to talk."

"I am, too, Rachel," she said pulling Rachel into a hug. "Come back anytime, both of you."

"We will, thanks, Shelby," Quinn said walking out of the door.

"Bye, mom," Rachel said.

"Bye," Shelby responded.

They got in Quinn's car, and sat. "Rachel this is the last chance to back out. As soon as this car starts you are going to be spending the rest of the day with Santana."

"You can't intimidate me Quinn. I can handle Santana."

"I'll tell Santana you said that."

"Quinn, you wouldn't!"

"So, you are scared."

"I'm not scared. I'm ready let's go."

"You say that now but I'm sure you won't be singing the same tune after we have been shopping with Santana for an hour," Quinn said with a laugh. "So, I see things went well with your mom."

"Yeah, she wants me to stay with her."

"Really, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I'm thinking about it. I'm not sure. I mean I want to, but I'm not sure if it's a good idea. I've never felt this indecisive, you know what I mean?"

"Yeah I get the whole indecisiveness. Coach Sylvester wants me back on Cheerios."

"So you're going back."

"I want to, but I'm not sure if I can handle the stress of being head Cheerio again."

"Why don't you go back and not be head Cheerio."

"I can't. Coach wants me to be head Cheerio, and what she wants, she usually gets. Plus apparently no one else on the squad can handle it."

"But you said you're not sure if you can handle it."

"I don't know."

"Well, Quinn, lucky for you, you're friends with the best problem solver around."

"You think you can help me with this?"

"I can try."

"Somehow you got me to go see Beth, so I wouldn't put it past you to fix this, too."

"You're faith in me moves me Quinn."


	10. Mall Time

A/N: Has anyone ever watched Ghost Whisperer? I was watching it today and am I the only one who is completely annoyed that the she never says what the ghost tells her verbatim? I mean if I was a ghost I would be pissed. It aggravating. Okay rant finished now enjoy your chapter.

* * *

They pulled away from Shelby's house and headed for the mall. Quinn glanced at Rachel who had reclined her seat back and closed her eyes. "Ray?"

Rachel opened one eye and looked at Quinn. "Yes, Quinn?"

"Thanks again for going with me."

"I can't let you thank me for that. I didn't even do anything. I'm sure that that trip was more beneficial for me than it was for you."

"Yeah, it probably was, but you were there if I needed you and that means more to me than anything."

"No problem." Rachel said closing her eye again.

"So, how are you going to bring the whole thing about staying with your mom up to your dads?"

"I don't know. I don't want to bring it up until I've made my decision because then the conversation will go so much easier."

"Makes sense. Well, if you need to practice the conversation with anyone I'm here. I'll even be there for the real thing if need be."

"Thanks, Quinn, but you don't have to."

"I know, but I'm willing. Speaking of fathers do you know what your shopping limit is today? That would be good to know so we can be sure that Brittany doesn't get carried away."

"I have no clue."

"Well call up your dad and ask."

"I can't if he asks how it went with my mom I'll feel the impulse to tell him about the whole staying with her thing, and as you should know I'm not one for controlling my impulses."

"Well we have to know your limit."

"Then you call him."

"Fine, call him and I'll talk to him."

Rachel nodded and took out her bedazzled phone pushed the speed dial button for her dad. She handed it to Quinn. It rang twice before she heard Zachariah's voice answer, "Hey, Sweetheart, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine, Honey. How are you?"

Rachel muffled a giggle behind her hand.

"Quinn?" he questioned.

"Hello, Zachariah."

"Oh, I thought you were Rachel."

"Sure you did. I know you like me. Don't worry it'll stay between you and me. I don't have to tell your husband."

Zachariah chuckled. "Well, thank you for that Quinn. Not that I don't mind hearing from you, but what do I owe the pleasure of this call to? Is Rachel okay?"

"Oh yeah she's fine. I was actually calling to figure out what Rachel's limit for shopping was before we max out your credit card."

"Oh I didn't give her a number did I? Is there a reason that Rachel didn't call herself?"

"She's busy controlling her impulses."

"I'm afraid to ask. Well, I think a good limit would be 1000. How does that sound."

"Great, we could do some serious damage with that. Well, that's all I wanted so I'll see you later on tonight, Honey."

"Okay, bye, Sweetheart."

Quinn hung up the phone and handed it back to Rachel. Rachel smiled as she took the phone. "Should I be worried about you flirting with my dad?"

"Of course not, Ray. I'll make a wonderful stepmother."

They both started laugh. Quinn had just pulled into the parking lot and was looking for a parking spot. When they pulled in the spot they got out of the car and headed towards the entrance. "Hey, Quinn, what did my dad say my limit was?"

"$1000."

"He really wants me to have a brand new wardrobe doesn't he?"

"Obviously, though honestly, Ray, no one can blame him. You look like your Grandma dressed you. No offense."

"I'm offended."

"I knew you would be, but how are we ever to form a friendship if we can't be completely honest with each other. I'm gonna call Santana and see where she and Brittany are."

"Okay."

Quinn pulled out her phone and dialed Santana's number. "What's up, Juno?" Santana answered.

"Rachel and I just got to the mall. Where are you?"

"Look behind you, bitch."

Quinn turned and saw Santana walking towards them with Brittany skipping merrily behind her. When Brittany spotted them she ran towards them and passing Quinn ran and grabbed Rachel.

"Do I get to give you a makeover? Santana said if you came I could. So do I?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah Quinn told me that you were looking to give me a makeover, so my dad gave me his credit card. I pretty much have no choice. Let have at it." Rachel said with a shrug.

"Yay!" Brittany said grabbing Rachel's hand and pulling her towards the entrance.

"What were you and Manhands up to today?" Santana asked when she caught up to Quinn.

"Don't call her that, or any other names I might have come up with. I'm serious San," Quinn said.

"I'm so scared I'm shaking in my boots. Just tell me what you guys did," she said.

"I went to go see Beth," Quinn told her.

"Really? How did it go? Are you okay?" Santana asked.

"I'm fine. I'm wonderful actually. Shelby said I could come back any time," Quinn said smiling.

"How's Berry?" Santana asked after a moment of silence.

"Oh my God, Santana Lopez is asking about Rachel Berry's well-being? It's a sign of the apocalypse," Quinn said laughing.

"I'm not joking Quinn. How did Berry handle the situation? Is she okay?" Santana practically growled.

"She is fine Santana. No worries. She and her mother reconciled, and she's considering staying with her. Although I'm sure she'd be happy to know that you care," Quinn told her.

"You'll tell her nothing of the sort," Santana said.

"Fine I won't tell Rachel how much you love her," Quinn said.

"Shut up, Juno," Santana said pushing her.

Quinn smiled and both girls ran to catch up with Brittany and Rachel. Brittany was listing off all the stores that she wanted to take Rachel to and Rachel was looking a bit frightened. Quinn hooked her arm into Rachel's and Rachel looked at her and smiled.

"You are in for the longest day of your life, and I'm going to let them have at you," Quinn whispered in her ear.

"Tubbers, quit whispering sweet nothings in your girlfriends ear," Santana called out from Brittany's side.

"Jealous, Lopez?" Quinn asked

"Like I would be jealous of you and the hobbit," Santana said.

"Santana!" Quinn growled.

"What you said I couldn't call her any nickname you came up with. I came up with that on all on my own," Santana smiled.

Quinn rolled her eyes as they entered the first store. Brittany dragged them all around the mall for a few hours loading everyone's arms with clothes that she wanted to have Rachel try on. When they finished gathering the clothes she shoved Rachel into a dressing room with an outfit.

Rachel begrudgingly tried on all of the clothes that Brittany found for her with minimal complaining. She only time she out rightly protested is when the girls dragged her into and underwear store. Rachel silently took all catcalls that came with that visit from the girls. When they finally finished shopping Quinn's trunk and backseat were stuffed. They were on their way to the food court when they passed a music store.

Rachel stopped walking and the girls looked back at Rachel. "What the hell, Short Stack? Move your ass I needs to get my eat on." Santana said.

"Can we go to the music store? I need to replace my Funny Girl DVD. My daddy has a habit of making it disappear when he feels he's heard it too much. I have to replace it every other couple of months," Rachel said.

"I'm hungry. I don't have time for this," Santana said.

"I just suffered through shopping with you guys for three hours. You guys can't give me ten minutes to pick up a new movie?" she asked.

"Santana let her get the movie," Quinn said seeing how upset Rachel was getting.

Rachel beamed and bounced into the store.

"You would agree with her," Santana grumbled as they walked into the store behind her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Quinn asked.

"You are totally into the hobbit," Santana whispered.

"What?" Quinn said.

"You are into Berry. Don't deny it. The whole time she was trying on clothes you were checking her out and staring at her ass. Also when she was trying on underwear your eyes were practically coming out of your head you were staring so hard. Just admit it," Santana answered.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Quinn said.

"I can tell that you actually believe that. You might be in denial now, but you are going to have to have to except this eventually. When you do just know that I'm here," Santana said passing Quinn and entering the music store.

_She couldn't possibly be right. _Quinn thought to herself. _Could she?_


	11. A New Friend

Rachel happily bounced into the store and went directly to the musical section to get her movie. She had found her movie when she heard a piano softly playing and someone humming. She looked around to see where it was coming from when she spotted someone playing the grand piano in the far corner of the store. Rachel felt inexplicably drawn to this person. Rachel grabbed the movie and walked back to the piano.

When she got there she saw a girl sitting there playing. The girl had caramel skin and long black hair covered by a black fedora. She was wearing some black jeans, a white shirt, and a black jean jacket. She didn't notice Rachel standing there she just continued playing and humming.

"You play beautifully," Rachel said causing the girl to start. "I apologize. I had no intention of alarming you."

"No, you're fine. I'm good I just didn't know you were standing there that's all. Thanks for the compliment. I'm Carmen by the way," she said offering her hand.

"I'm Rachel Berry, future Broadway star," Rachel said shaking her hand.

"I see you are a very confident person," Carmen said with a raised brow.

"Positive thinking yields positive results," Rachel said shrugging.

"Very true, Berry. Wanna sit?" she said shifting to make room.

"Sure," Rachel said taking a seat, "How long have you been playing?"

"Not long about five years. I've been taking lessons to learn how to read music."

"You don't read music?"

"Nah, I play by ear."

"That's awesome. There are plenty of people out there spend years trying to teach themselves how to play by ear." Carmen shrugged modestly. "So what were you playing?"

"Heaven's Door by Alicia Keys, I'm a huge fan of hers," Carmen told her.

"So am I, but I never heard of that song," Rachel said.

"It was a bonus track on her newest CD. I could sing it for you if you want," Carmen told her.

"You sing too? Are you any good?" Rachel asked.

"I'm pretty okay," Carmen said smiling.

"Well, I'd be delighted to hear the song," Rachel said.

Carmen started to play and sing.

_Came across a picture of us today  
Reminded me of how we used to play  
And all of my kiss blew in the wind  
Felt like those days would never end_

_Now the hardest thing to learn  
You were never really gone away  
I'll see you again  
I'll see you again someday_

_When I climb the stairs  
And I meet you there  
'Cus love don't go nowhere  
And you will see me  
March each step  
Till I reach  
Heaven's door_

_Can't wait to see your face  
Save me a place  
Your love can't be replaced  
And you will see me  
March each step  
Till I reach  
Heaven's door  
Heaven's door_

_Feel your warm hands against my face  
Show me how you love me almost every day  
Never too tired to fix up a meal  
Never to tired just to make me feel better  
These memories will live with me forever_

_Now the hardest thing to learn  
You were never really gone away  
I'll see you again  
I'll see you again someday_

_When I climb the stairs  
And I meet you there  
'Cus love don't go nowhere  
And you will see me  
March each step  
Till I reach  
Heaven's door_

_Can't wait to see your face  
Save me a place  
Your love can't be replaced  
And you will see me  
March each step  
Till I reach  
Heaven's door  
Heaven's door_

_Say woah ooh  
Everybody say woah ooh  
Heaven's door_

_Say woah ooh  
Everybody say woah ooh  
Heaven's door_

Rachel smiled. "You sing beautifully. With the right training you could be amazing."

"That means a lot coming from a future Broadway star such as yourself," Carmen said with a sly smile.

"So I've never seen you around here before and Lima is a pretty small town. You new?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, my mother just died so my brother and I moved in with my aunt," Carmen told her bowing he head.

"Oh, wow, I'm sorry," Rachel told her.

"I didn't need to apologize. It's not like you killed her. She was sick for a while. I should be happy that she doesn't have to suffer anymore," Carmen said.

"It's okay to be upset that your mom's dead even if she was sick," Rachel said putting a hand on her arm.

"Yeah, I know," Carmen responded. They both sat in silence, Rachel rubbing her arm. Then Carmen began to laugh. "I really know how to bring down a conversation, huh?"

Rachel giggled a little. "I like to give credit where credit is due, and it seems you have a gift."

Carmen smiled and looked down at the bench, spotted Rachel's movie, and picked it up. "What do we have here?"

"Funny Girl, my favorite musical," Rachel told her with a smile. "Have you seen it?"

"Nah, I don't really do musicals," Carmen told her.

"What do you mean you don't do musicals? Musicals are the fabric of life itself," Rachel gushed.

"Just what I would expect to hear from you, Broadway," Carmen laughed, "but not everyone believes like you do."

"You should let me try to change your mind," Rachel said.

"How?" Carmen asked.

"Allow me introduce you to the world of musicals. Let me show you how much you are really missing," Rachel said.

"Okay, Broadway, I'll let you try," Carmen said. "When do you want to do this?""

"Actually I'm free later on today. You?" Rachel asked.

"I just got here, so I really have no plans." Carmen said.

"Okay, today my house. Maybe around 5," Rachel offered.

"Sounds good, Broadway. I'm there," Carmen responded.

"Berry what the hell. You said ten minutes. If you don't bring your ass on right now then I'm going to maim you and I promise you Quinn won't be able to protect you," Santana yelled.

"I'm coming Santana," she yelled to the pissed cheerleader. She turned to Carmen, "I'm sorry. I have to go before Santana hurts me. Give me your phone and I'll give you my number so you can text me for my address."

Carmen handed her phone to Rachel who quickly entered her number. "Let's go midget," Santana yelled.

"I'll see you later, Broadway. She doesn't sound to happy," she told Rachel.

"She never does, and she's hungry on top of that. If I don't go soon I might become her next meal. See you at five," she said pulling Carmen into a hug.

"Hobbit," Santana yelled causing Rachel to start. She let Carmen go and ran towards the three girls turning to wave before being dragged out of the store.


	12. GreenEyed Monster

Santana, Brittany, and Quinn were looking at CDs waiting for Rachel to get her movie. They had been looking for about fifteen minutes when Santana looked down at her watch. "Where the hell is the hobbit? She said ten minutes it's been fifteen."

"She probably couldn't fine her movie. Look why don't we just go find her, and help her," Quinn said.

"Fine," Santana growled. They went to the musical section to look for Rachel but they didn't see her. "What the hell where is she?"

"Rachel's at the piano," Brittany said.

"What are you talking about Britt?" Quinn asked.

"With that pretty girl over there. Don't you see her?" Brittany said pointing.

Both girls looked at where Brittany was pointing and spotted Rachel. She was sitting at the piano with another girl. They were smiling and laughing with each other. Santana smiled and looked at Quinn. "Looks like you have competition, Juno."

"I don't know what you are talking about, Santana," Quinn grumbled.

"Whatever you say Preggers, but they look awful cozy," Santana said with a smile.

"Shut up, Santana," Quinn growled with her fist clenched.

"Don't shoot the messenger, Quinn. I'm just telling you what I see," she said laughing.

"Just be quiet. I'm ready to go," Quinn said.

"Fine, we can all see the green-eyed monster getting to you just let me get the hobbit and we're gone. Berry what the hell. You said ten minutes. If you don't bring your ass on right now then I'm going to maim you and I promise you Quinn won't be able to protect you," Santana yelled.

"I'm coming Santana," Rachel yelled back at her, but instead of coming she turned back to the girl and continued talking.

"Did she really just ignore me? No one ignores me. Let's go midget," Santana yelled. Rachel spoke some more and then hugged the girl. "Hobbit!"

Rachel jumped, let the girl go, and walked toward the girls. She turned back to wave at the girl she had been talking to when Quinn grabbed her and pulled her out of the store. "Are you trying to get killed, Rachel?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Quinn," Rachel said.

"There's one thing you don't do if you expect to live and that is keep Santana away from her food," Quinn told her.

"Well, there's one thing you don't do to me and expect to live and that is keep me from Barbra Streisand. Because of your inpatients Santana I didn't give my movie," Rachel said indignantly.

"No, it wasn't Santana's fault we had to leave. It was because the monster with green eyes was after Quinn," Brittany offered.

"Quinn, what is she talking about?" Rachel asked.

Quinn's eyes got wide. "Nothing, Ray, you know how B gets confused sometimes."

"No, I'm not confused. You and S where talking about the monster with green eyes then we had to go," Brittany said furrowing her eyebrows.

"Santana?" Rachel asked.

"Don't worry about it, midget it's not important," Santana told her.

Rachel looked as if she wasn't going to let it go, but a glare from Santana changed her mind. "Fine, whatever."

Rachel's phone went off and she looked at it and saw a text message. She opened it and looked at the message.

**Here's my #. Can't wait 4 2nite. C u at 5:)**

**-Carmen. **

Quinn read the message over her shoulder and looked at Rachel who was smiling. "What's happening tonight, and who's Carmen?"

"The girl from the store. She's coming over my place and we are going to watch some musicals. You can come too if you want," Rachel told her.

"Yeah, you know what we'll all come, Short Stack. It sounds like fun," Santana said earning her a glare from Quinn.

Rachel catching the glare tapped Quinn's shoulder for her attention. "You don't have to come if you really don't want to."

"No, Ray, it's fine. I'd love to come. Santana's right it does sound like fun," Quinn told her.

"Great we are going to have fun, tonight. I promise," Rachel said hugging Quinn.


	13. Compromise

Rachel, Quinn, Brittany, and Santana sat at a table in the middle of the food court. Brittany, Quinn, and Santana split the price of a pizza and Rachel got a salad. "So, Shrimp, wanna tell us about your new hot girlfriend," Santana said earning her a swift kick from Quinn who was sitting across from her. "Ow, what the fuck, Q?"

"Sorry, San, it was an accident. I was just swinging my legs. Must have swung too hard," Quinn shrugged and took a bite of her pizza.

"Whatever, so your girlfriend, Smurfette? Shit, Q, I swear if that happens again your dead." Santana growled.

"Carmen is not my girlfriend. She's new in town, and I'm being friendly," Rachel stated.

"I noticed that you didn't deny being gay," Santana said with a raised brow.

"I have two gay dads. It's only natural for me to be open about my sexuality. As my fathers always tell me love is love no matter what form it comes in," Rachel explained.

"So, by that logic, they're comfortable with beastiality," Santana inferred.

"I think you're warping what they told me," Rachel said grimacing.

"What? An animal has a form," Santana said.

Rachel rolled her eyes and changed the subject. "Sue would kill you guys if she knew you and Brittany were sitting here eating pizza."

"What Sue doesn't know won't hurt her, will it?" Santana said glancing over her shoulders.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked.

"Well when you talk about Sue she has an uncanny ability to pop up," Santana said still looking over her shoulders.

"Paranoid much?" Rachel said.

"She's right, Rachel. Sue's scary like that," Quinn said.

"Q, S, B I didn't expect to see you here," a voice behind them said.

Santana's eyes went wide. "Hey, Coach Sylvester."

"Hey, Lopez, pretty large pizza you have on the table. Wouldn't want to think either of you went off your diet or you'd be doing wind sprints until your leg feel off then I'd grind them down and feed them back to so that you can re-grow them and continue the sprints until you can repeat the process," Sue said with a raised brow.

"No, that's Quinn and the midget's pizza. Britt and I haven't eaten anything since our shakes this morning," Santana said giving Rachel a look that said back this or you'll be sorry.

"Yes. I can verify myself that Santana and Brittany haven't partaken in a single morsel of the pizza," Rachel told her.

"What did she just say?" Brittany whispered to Santana who just shook her head.

"Okay, call off the hyper-articulate freak, and Quinn I'd watch what you eat because if you return to my squad with a muffin top I'll work you harder than the Nazis worked the Jews in the work camps of World War II Germany," Sue said leaving the food court.

"Okay, is she always that offensive?" Rachel asked.

"Most of the time, yes," Quinn said shrugging.

"Speaking of you returning to the squad, when are you going to come back Preggers?" Santana said.

"I don't want to be captain, San. I can't handle the pressure," Quinn mumbled.

"Can't or won't?" Santana asked.

"Drop it Santana," Quinn growled.

"Why, are you pushing Quinn to be captain? I thought you wanted to be captain," Rachel said.

"I do, but coach wants her so it's not like I'd get the job if I tried," Santana shrugged.

"What if you could?" Rachel asked.

"What are you talking about?" Santana asked.

"What if there was a way for you to be captain with Quinn on the squad?" Rachel offered.

"And how could we did that?" Quinn asked.

"Well you could be co-captains. That way Santana get to be captain like she wants, it alleviates Quinn of some of the pressures that come with the position, and Sue gets what she wants," Rachel explained.

Quinn smiled. "World's greatest problem solver."

"Told you so," Rachel.

"We still have to run this by Sue to get it approved," Santana said.

"She wants me back and I'm sure she'll agree to it," Quinn said, "So what do you say, San?"

"Okay, I'm in. but if this goes bad then it's on your head. I'm not going down with you," Santana said.

"Whatever, S, whatever," Quinn said.

"Back to your girlfriend, hobbit," Santana said.

"Not my girlfriend," Rachel said.

"Well she's totally into you," Santana said.

"Yeah, right. I don't even believe she's gay," Rachel said.

"From what you said it's not about whether she's gay or not, but, for future reference she is. I have an infallible gaydar," Santana bragged.

"I don't think she is. I've been raised around gay people all my life. I would think my gaydar would be more honed than yours," Rachel responded.

"You would think, but obviously it's not if you think that girl was straight," Santana told her.

"Okay how about a wager of sorts," Rachel offered.

"You mean a bet?" Santana asked.

"That's what I said," Rachel stated.

"Fine. If you lose you are not aloud to sing along with any of the musicals that we watch and you have to talk like a normal person for a week," Santana told her.

"I talk like a normal person," Rachel huffed.

"Okay, a normal teenager," Santana corrected.

"Fine, but if you lose you can't insult anyone or call them out of their name for two weeks," Rachel countered.

"What? No way," Santana screeched.

"Are you afraid that your wrong?" Rachel asked smugly.

Santana huffed then turn to Brittany. "Do you think the hot chick that was at the piano with Rachel is into her?" Brittany looked thoughtful for a minute then nodded. "Okay deal. I'll be glad to see a much less annoying hobbit."

"I can't wait til everyone gets to see the kinder side of the HBIC," Rachel responded.

* * *

_A/N: Okay so this is gonna be my last chapter for a while until I figure out how I'm gonna handle the Carmen visit which will be next chapter. It's mostly worked out, but I still have to work out reactions to Carmen and what musicals they are gonna watch. I would appreciate any help you guys out there are willing to offer and if it would help any I'm picturing Carmen's personality as somewhat abrasive much like Santana's so either they are gonna butt heads hard or they will be best friends although I'm leaning towards the friends thing. Also I'm gonna have to figure out the Finn situation because I'm not sure how long I want to wait to kick him out of the picture although I do know how. Also I'm planning on introducing two more original characters, and we get to see the other glee characters a little more. Plus the decision about Shelby's offer is on it's way. So that's what you have to look forward to in the next couple of chapters, but I really want you guys' help with the whole Carmen response and the musical thing._

_Please and Thank You_

_~Outlaw~_


	14. Chapter 14

The girls left the mall and headed towards their cars. "We'll meet you at the hobbits house," Santana said.

"Okay lets head on over," Quinn told her.

On the way to the car Rachel took out her to send a message to Carmen.

**We're on our way back to my house. My address is 1387 Oak Street. By the way Santana, Quinn, and Brittany decided they want to stay for the musical marathon if that's okay. **

"Who are you texting?" Quinn asked as she unlocked the car and they both got in.

"Carmen. I was texting my address to her so she knows where to come," Rachel told her.

"Okay," Quinn nodded pulling out of the parking lot.

Then Rachel's phone went off alerting her of a text.

**OK fine. I'll c u soon. By the way my brother doesn't know anyone and he's gonna b stuck at home with my aunt. Would u mind if I brought him?**

"Hey, Carmen wants to bring her brother. Would you guys mind?" Rachel asked.

"Well, I don't care, and as long as he is somewhat cute Santana and Brittany won't mind," Quinn told her.

"Okay, I'll tell her she can bring him," Rachel said.

**That's fine the more the merrier.**

**Cool we'll b there in an hour.

* * *

**

They pulled up to Rachel's house at the same time as Brittany and Santana. They got out of the car and started grabbing bags from Quinn's truck. They carried them into the house. Rachel's dads were sitting on the couch when they came in.

"What's all this?" Leon asked.

"Dad didn't tell you? Quinn, Santana, and Brittany decided I needed a wardrobe makeover. Dad agreed, gave me his credit card, and this is the result," she said sweeping her arm towards the bags that the girls had just finished carrying in.

"How much did you end up spending?" he asked. "Are you going to be the cause of the heart attack that I am bond to have because of this month's bills?"

"Well first of all I must maintain that if you do end up with an aneurysm then it is not my fault it would probably be due to bad genetics and your awful diet which I have urged to change continuously. Secondly any money I did spend I had the distinct permission of dad to use. Last I didn't spend nearly as much as he would have allowed me to. So that clears me from all blame of any health mishap you might endure from this impromptu shopping spree," Rachel explained.

"She really got you there, honey. I told you that dragging her along to the courtroom with you would come back to bite you in the ass, but did you listen to me? Nope, and this is what you get," Zachariah said laughing.

"Well, when you're right, you're right," he said kissing Rachel on the cheek, "but something tells me this was just a ruse to distract me from the fact that you completely avoided answering me as to how much you spent. Would I be wrong in that assumption?"

"I am appalled that you would think that I would undermine your intelligence in such a manner. I believe I should take my bags to my room and leave you to think about the accusation that you just made," Rachel told him turning to march out of the room.

"I must say, she's good I should be taking notes," Zachariah whispered in the ear of his chastised husband. "She can play you like a violin."

"She worked me over again didn't she?" Leon whispered back.

"That she did, love," he told him. Then he turned to Rachel who was halfway up the stairs with the other girls. "Actually sweetheart we would like to discuss you and Quinn's trip this morning if you don't mind."

All of the girls stopped and turned around. "Sure, dad, I don't mind," Rachel said passing her bags to Brittany. Quinn gave her a look asking if she wanted her to stay. Rachel shrugged, and Quinn gave her bags to Santana.

"We'll just take the bags upstairs and start ridding your closet of those disasters you call clothes. Maybe we can collect the sweaters and use them for a bonfire," Santana said going up the stairs with Brittany. "Or we can cut them up and use them for confetti to celebrate ridding the world of such a fashion travesty."

"I swear Santana some of those sweaters are from my dead grandmother. If you do anything to destroy any of those sweaters I will hurt you," Rachel told her.

"Rachel Berry has threatened me twice in two days. You really are beginning to make a habit out of this, and I can't in all good conscience stand for that. This will have to be discussed," Santana said ominously turning again and disappearing upstairs with the bags.

"She frightens me," Rachel whispered to Quinn.

"I wouldn't worry," Quinn whispered back as she walked down the stairs.

"What did you want to talk about?" Rachel asked sitting on the couch beside Quinn.

"Your visit with your mother, you seem okay but are you truly?" Leon asked.

"I promise I'm fine. We talked, and discussed some things then Quinn and I left," Rachel said shrugging.

"You talked to Shelby? What did you talk about?" Zachariah asked.

Rachel looked at Quinn unsure about whether she should tell her fathers about Shelby's offer or not. Quinn gave her a half smile and a shrug. Rachel turned back to her fathers. "She apologized to me, and told me she wanted to try to have a relationship again."

Leon looked at Rachel and Quinn closely. His eyebrow furrowed and he turned back to Rachel. "That's not all. Rachel what are you not telling us?"

"What do you mean what am I not telling you?" Rachel asked.

"You might be very good at hiding your facial expressions due to all of your acting classes, but Quinn not so much. Her eyebrow furrowed when you finished speaking telling me you either lying to us or you're not telling us everything. My baby girl would never lie to me. She may talk around the truth, but she'd never lie. So, I ask again, Rachel, what are you not telling us?" Leon asked.

Rachel laughed and looked at Quinn. "This is what sucks about having a lawyer as a father; he's very skilled at interrogation." She turned back to her fathers, "I wanted to wait until I made up my mind completely before I told you about this, but Shelby asked me to stay with her."

Zachariah nodded. "How do you feel about that? Do you want to stay with your mother?"

"I don't know," she said.

"But you are considering it, right?" Leon asked.

"I'm thinking about it, yes," Rachel told him.

"What's keeping you from making your decision? If it's us then we want you to know that if you we love you and no matter what you decide. If you want to stay with your mother then we will be fine with that," Leon told her.

"It's not you guys, it's me. Daddy, what if it doesn't work out? What if us living together pushes us farther apart?" Rachel asked tears streaming down her face. Quinn took her hand and Rachel leaned her head on her shoulder.

Zachariah nodded. "I see. We want to talk to Shelby ourselves. We will handle this sweetheart. Don't worry about anything. Everything will be okay."

Zachariah got up and wiped Rachel's cheek and gave her a kiss and walked out of the room. Leon got up and kissed her on the forehead and followed his husband.

"She'd be a fool not to want you. You know that right?" Quinn said.

"She didn't want me before," Rachel said.

"And she was a idiot," Quinn told her.

Rachel just nodded. She wiped her face and sat up. "Let's get upstairs before Santana destroys my wardrobe."

* * *

_A/N: Okay so I didn't have Carmen come in just yet because I'm still unsure what they should watch. I have a possible short list but it's iffy and I want some opinions so I'll take any help offered. Also who saw this weeks glee sex fantasies about Bieste lol. Plus I earned twenty buck because i totally called Karosky as a self hating homophobe. Yay me.  
_


	15. Chapter 15

Quinn and Rachel made their way up stairs to Rachel's room were they found Santana and Brittany sprawled out on her bed.

"Are you finished already?" Quinn asked.

"It wasn't that hard we just had to get rid of the the pants suits and sweaters hanging in the closet and hand the new stuff," Santana said.

"What did you do with them?" Rachel asked wide eyed.

"Don't worry we put the sweaters in those storage containers we found at the top of your closet. The pantsuits are in that trash bag at the end of your bed. Britt said that we could get rid of the sweaters because of the dead old lady but the pantsuits were fair game. Don't even try to talk me into letting you keep them because if you argue the sweaters go up in flame."

"You should just count the pantsuits as a loss, Rach," Quinn told her.

"Okay, fine, I'll let the pantsuits go," Rachel grumbled just as the doorbell rang.

Rachel ran down the stairs just as Leon was opening the door. "Hi," she heard Carmen's confused voice say. "I was looking for Rachel Berry."

"Then you are in the right place. Hi I'm Rachel's father," Leon said opening the door.

"Oh, I didn't realize Rachel's father would be-"

"Tall yeah I get that all the time," Leon said smirking knowing what the girl was really about to say.

"Uh yeah tall," Carmen said still slightly confused.

"Daddy, I forgot to tell you I invited a couple of friends over for a musical marathon. This is Carmen and her brother-" Rachel trailed off not knowing the boy's name.

"DeMarcus, sir. Nice to meet you," Carmen's brother said holding out his hand to shake his. DeMarcus was about as tall as Leon with a very toned athletic build. He had long dreads which he had pulled into a ponytail and a smile that could make any girl melt.

Leon shook his hand lightly and smiled. "Nice to meet you DeMarcus and you too Carmen. This is my husband Zachariah." He said as his husband came out of the kitchen.

Carmen and DeMarcus both looked at Rachel with raised brows as they shook her dad's hand. She smiled and shrugged.

"I just finished cleaning the kitchen honey so we can go," Zachariah told Leon.

Leon grabbed both of their coats and walked towards the door and kissed Rachel's cheek. "Okay Rachel we are leaving for our date we should be back by 11 you and your friends try not to destroy the house."

"Okay bye dad. Bye daddy," she said waving as she left.

When her dads had left Carmen and DeMarcus turned to her, "So two dads? I feel like you could have mentioned that."

"I didn't think it would be a problem," Rachel said.

"It's not, but I was just surprised," Carmen said.

"What surprises me is that she didn't tell you. At school she is always raving about her two gay dads I think everyone knows about them," Quinn, who had come down the stairs with Santana and Brittany as the Berry's had left, said.

"Speaking of gay are you?" Santana said.

"Am I what, gay?" Carmen asked.

"Yeah, do you munch carpet? Fly a big rainbow flag? Share sweet lady kisses? Are you a lesbian?" Santana asked.

"No I'm not a lesbian," Carmen said rolling her eyes. "Do you ask everyone their sexuality when they you first meet them?"

"Not usually I just don't get a straight vibe from you," Santana said upset that she lost the bet.

"I never said I was straight," Carmen told her.

"So what you're bi?" Quinn asked.

"I never said that either," Carmen said smirking.

"Well could stop the fucking run around and tell us how you classify yourself as," Santana growled.

"I don't see why this matters. Wait unless one of you is attracted to me," Carmen said.

"Rachel and Santana made a bet, but you are kinda hot. San thinks so, too," Brittany told her.

"A bet, really. What kind of bet?" DeMarcus asked.

"Santana was convinced that Carmen found me alluring and you were trying to entice me. I was certain of the opposite so we made a wager. If she was wrong she had to be nice for two weeks. If I was wrong I couldn't sing along with any of the musicals tonight and I'd talk like what she refers to as normal teenager talk," Rachel told her.

"So the bet was on whether or not my sister found you attractive?" DeMarcus asked.

"No the bet was whether she was straight or a lesbian," Quinn told them.

"Okay then you both lose my sister doesn't classify herself as straight or lesbian," DeMarcus said with a smirk.

"Okay then what would you classify yourself as?" Santana asked.

"I would say I am pansexual," Carmen told them.

"Okay so what the hell does that mean?" Santana asked.

"It means she doesn't care what gender or sexual identity a person is she would still be willing to date them," Rachel answered.

"Okay so she's bi. Why did she say she wasn't?" Santana asked.

"Actually there is a significant difference between pansexual and bisexual-" Carmen started before her brother cut her off.

"No, I'm not about to sit though another lecture about the gender binary, so here is the breakdown. To declare herself bisexual would stand to ignore other groups of people who don't identify either male or female," DeMarcus told them.

"What is there other than male or female?" Quinn asked.

"Stop, I'm so serious right now. I don't want to hear this I've heard this explained so many time I know it by heart. I came here because I heard there was going to be hot chicks and movies. You guys can totally discuss this when I'm not here," DeMarcus cut in before anyone could answer her.

Carmen rolled her eyes at her brother's antics. "I apologize for him. Mom had a tendency to spoil him because he's was the youngest, so he thinks he can get his way anywhere he is."

"You were older by three minutes which I still say was unfair because if Ma would have given birth naturally I would have be the oldest because I was on the bottom," DeMarcus argued.

"Three minutes garners a lifetime of maturity in my case," Carmen said ignoring the rest of her brother's statement.

"Okay back to the main subject who wins the bet?" Quinn asked.

"Well officially we would both lose because I said straight which would mean she only dates guys and Santana said lesbian which would mean she only dates girls, so we would both be wrong," Rachel said.

"So, I guess the bets off since no one won," Santana said shrugging.

"Well, actually San you bet that if Rachel lost that she would have to talk like a normal teenager, and she bet if you lost you have to be nice," Brittany said.

"Oh my God, Britt is right and being that you technically both lost you both have to fulfill the terms of the bet," Quinn said smiling gleefully.

"What! That is so not fair!" Santana said.

"That was the terms and that being said I will willingly uphold my side of the bargain, but only if Santana will also willingly comply with her side," Rachel told them.

"Honestly if it will stop you from talking like that then fine bets on," Santana said rolling her eyes.

_**A/N: so it has been over two years since I have updated this story and for anybody who was a fan of this story I do apologize for that, but I have lost all inspiration for any of my Glee fanfiction stories. Honestly I officially stopped watching towards the beginning of season three because everything about it was just pissing me off and I found myself hating some of my favorite characters. Sooo because of my growing hate for the show my inspiration for the fanfiction has been like zilch. I am hoping that in time I will be able to come back to these stories and be able to write for them with the same passion I previously had but until then this and my other glee fanfictions are on hiatus. I did find this chapter on my phone will search for the partally type document for one of my other stories so I thought it was only right that I upload it. Like I said I do apologize to anyone who enjoyed this story and I thank everyone for their support and patience.**_

_**~Outlaw~**_


End file.
